The present invention relates to a process for ortho-cyanation of phenols or phenylamines. More particularly, this invention is directed to a process for ortho-cyanation of phenols or phenylamines which have been found to be particularly useful in the synthesis of intermediates for medicinals and pesticides.
As this kind of prior arts, the undermentioned reactions are known.
(a) J. Houben and W. Fischer, Ber., 63 2464 (1930) ##STR1##
This reaction can introduce a cyano group at the paraposition of the hydroxy group, whereby no ortho-substituted product is obtained.
(b) I. B. Johns et al., J. Org. Chem., 27 592 (1962) ##STR2##
(c) G. R. Bedford et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1633 (1959) ##STR3##
In these conventional reactions a satisfactory yield is not always achieved, and o-substituted benzonitrile derivatives having another desirable substituent at any desired position are not obtained.